Typically, dental floss dispensers comprise a spool of floss placed, in a container. The dental floss commonly passes through an opening and is cut using a cutler which is located proximate to the opening. To dispense floss, a user must unwind a section of the floss and thereafter cut the floss using a cutter on the package which is inconvenient. Further, contaminates may pass through opening and contaminate the floss. This is more likely to occur when a user places a container in an unsanitary environment such as, for example, a bathroom and/or a wallet. Accordingly, there is a need for a sanitary dental floss container which can dispense individual floss portions in a sanitary manner.